History Repeats
by Winter-Dumpling-Castaway
Summary: History repeats its self in flashes. Sometimes it's good and sometimes its bad. I was once happy. Also, this story is in Bucky's point of view unless otherwise stated. (AU/post-IW/ Everyone is alive. Also no one is in trouble with the government). This story is K but may change in chapter two.
1. Chapter 1

**History Repeats**

 **AN: This story was written by my best friend Kiwi and Me. Kiwi is my cosplay partner and she cosplay as my Steve. A lot of our Stucky fanfic ideas come from cosplay CMVs. Also, this story is in Bucky's point of view unless otherwise stated.**

 **(Bucky's point of view)**

They say history comes back in flashes. It's either a good or bad thing. In my case, it's a losing battle. I can't stop thinking about the boy I used to know in Brooklyn. He used to be an artist. I don't know if he has even picked up a pencil since the last time I saw him.

I wake up and turn other and look at the clock. "It's only 3:30 am" I mutter quietly to myself. I roll over to the cold side of the bed. I have been alone since I became semi-stable. I have moved back to an apartment in Brooklyn. I have not seen Steve since we all final finish Thanos and the people lost; like me who came back to the world of the living. I am glad this is all over, but I miss Steve. He is my best friend, but I have always loved him more than that. I could safely say I fell in love with him when I first meet him. I lay back down and try to fall asleep again.

 **(Time passes to when Bucky wake up again at 8:15)**

I wake up to the little bit of sun hitting my face from the window next to my bed. I slowly get up and walk to the window and open the curtains for the rest of the way to let the light fill the room and warm my face. As I grab a shirt from my dresser I heard a faint knocking at my door. So, I throw my shirt on and walk to my front door. I open the door in shock. "Steve, where have you been"? I chuckled a little. He looks at me with a pained expression. "What's wrong Stevie?" I ask as I motion for him to enter. He walks in and looks around then look at me. "Do you want to sit down and talk about it"? I say sitting down on the couch. He nods and walk and sits beside me. He finally says something. "Buck I am sorry I left you after everything that happened a then disappeared for months to finally show up at your door in a mess of emotion over being a bad friend." He looks at me with sadness in his eyes. I look at him as my heart pains at the words bad friend. "It's okay Steve, I understand it was a lot that happened. I am happy that your back and you come to see me". I smile a soft smile. "Thank you, Buck, for understanding. I still wanted to be part of your life and your best friend, but I just needed time and space". I smile at him.

 **(In Bucky's head) {That word again. I love him, and I want to be more than his best friend. I don't think right now is not the time. Small talk is better for now maybe one day I will tell him.}**

I went back to the first question I ask when I first opened the door. "Where have you been and what have you been up too"? I look at him. He looks back at me. "I have been at the avenger's compound. I have been doing missions here and there and trying to do more drawing on the side to calm my mind. I need a view thought and I need to see you." He looks sad, then hopeful and then a hint of a smile. I nod. "well at least you been doing things to keep your mind off the bad. I have always loved to watch you drew. If you want to say here, you can. I have an extra bedroom"? I smiled. He finally smiles big at me. "True, you need something. That very nice of you Buck. I will have to show you when I have my sketchbook. I would love too. Thank you, Bucky. I will have to pack. He says. "Sounds great Steve. Hey, do you want to get breakfast and then go get your stuff?" I say as I get up to go back to my room to get dressed. "Yes, sound great Buck." He Said as I leave the room.

 **(Time passes again to Bucky helping Steve move into his room in Bucky's apartment. At 4:30 pm)**

I walk down the hall showing Steve where the bathroom and his bedroom is; with the last of his stuff. Not that he had that much.

 **(In Bucky's head) {I wish he was going to be sleeping in my bed. Instead of the tiny second bedroom, my apartment comes with. I am not going to push it}.**

Steve comes back out of his room and turn to me and hugs me. "thanks again Buck for letting me move in. Do you want to see my new drawings? Don't have many but enough to show that I have been trying to make time for art". As he breaks the hug. I smile and hug back. "No problem Steve. Sure, it something to-do before dinner." I let go. **{Even though I don't want to}.**

We walk into the living room and sit on the couch. Close together so we can both see his drawings. "Here they are"! He shows me a drawing of myself, Natasha, and a big beautiful red rose. "they are beautiful Stevie". He slimes. "Thanks, buck"! I smile and look at the clock by the tv. "well I guess it is dinner time". I say as I get up to go to the kitchen. Steve makes the **{Cutest}** cringe face. "I can make dinner to say thank you". I laugh. "I can also cook better now. How do you think I have serviced without you"? He chuckles. "I guess you're right. Can I help at least like old times"? he smiles. "Sure". I smile back. **(In Bucky's head) {I love when he smiles}.**

 **(Time passes for the last time. To Bucky and Steve getting ready to go to bed. At 9:00pm).**

Steve and I hug and say goodnight to one another. "Goodnight Stevie". I let go and turn to walk down the hall. "goodnight Buck". Then Steve walks into his room.

I make it to my room and close the door. This reminds me a lot of the old day. I missed this. Now that I have it of Couse I want more. I need Steve as more than a friend, but I don't know how to bring it up. It's good to be hard to sleep know that Steve is in the other room and not with me in my bed. I will tell him tomorrow if I get the guts to do it. I lay in bed tile I don't remember falling asleep.

 **AN: Hopefully you enjoyed this story so far. This is chapter one. As I have said I am writing one-shots and two-chapter stories at this time. This one was originally called Star Fire, but I change it because the Idea changed in the middle of the story. Anyways that enough rambling. Look out for chapter two. Don't forget to like and review this story! Thanks**

 **-Winter-dumpling-castaway. P.S. I am taking request at this time. So, PM me or Email me.**


	2. Update on Chapter Two

Hey, my lovely nerds, I hope you had a wonderful break or whatever it is your doing at this time in your life! Chapter Two of History Repeats will be out as soon as possible. I have started the spring semester of my senior year of college. So I will be busy but I will try to get the next chapter out soon. I am still taking request but only for one-shot ideas or prompts, I can use for storying because I am too busy for anything longer than a page or so.

Later lovely Nerds,

Winter_Dumpling_Castaway.

(Also, mean nerds in a loving and kind way because I am also a nerd or a Geek. I mean no harm in the word. Just PM me or Send it to my google request from I will link. You can be anonymous on it. Also, let me know if you want your username on the summary or if you want to say anonymously.)

Link: open?id=1WEwNUzuCRGfSfa_cNf5tcK89zAHHn3mjsbeysADjdBs

There is the link to request stories.


End file.
